Servicing operations are performed with respect to a wellbore penetrating a subterranean formation for a variety of purposes. Often, a suitable fluid supply is required to prepare such wellbore servicing fluids employed in the performance of various wellbore servicing operations. However, a fluid supply proximate to a wellbore may be abundant, but nonetheless unusable due to the presence of bacteria or other non-beneficial microorganisms, undesirable organic compositions, or combinations thereof, within the fluid supply. For example, water extracted from a wellbore (e.g., produced water), surface water, and/or flowback water, may be unsuitable for use in wellbore servicing operations and/or for the preparation of wellbore servicing fluids due to the presence of undesirable microorganisms and/or organic compositions. Accordingly, there is a need for transforming such abundantly available but unusable fluids into fluids that are usable for preparing wellbore servicing fluids that may be employed in wellbore servicing operations.